Not So Awkward
by AboveMillions
Summary: Louis talks to Niall and Liam about their relationship and at first they find it awkward, but later on that night, it's not so awkward. Larry & Niam c: Hope you like it ;D


**Well, I'm trying cx Not really sure if I'm succeeding with this v.v Just…hope you guys like it? M'Kay '.'**

Louis and Harry were on the couch, feeding each other crackers and giggling.

"Why are you guys so cute?" The unmistakable voice of Niall filled the room.

They two boys turned tore their eyes from each other and to their Irish friend.

"Dunno Nialler. We can ask you the same question about you and Liam," Louis said, winking.

Niall's eyes grew as he looked behind him and saw a blushing Liam looking at his shoes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Niall stuttered, turning back at Louis and Harry.

Louis smirked while Harry rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh come on Ni, we all know you and Liam like each other. It's _way_ too obvious." Louis stated. Harry's grin widened as he nodded.

Niall blushed and fiddled with his thumbs. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look up, only to find a smiling Liam, his cheeks still pink.

"C'mon guys, you're making him uncomfortable," Liam said gently. Niall's blush only deepened to a darker shade of pink.

Lou rolled his eyes and bit into his cracker.

"You're bother blushing," Louis pointed out, chomping on his cracker. "That's how Haz and I were when you guys began teasing us about our relationship. Now look at where we are."

Louis turned his head and looked at his curly haired boyfriend, smiling fondly at him. Harry smiled his million dollar and leaned in and gave Louis a quick kiss.

Liam rolled his eyes as Niall's blush deepened, if possible.

"Guys, look at what you're doing to Nialler, you're embarrassing him." Liam said, pulling him into a hug.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing the left over crumbs off off his pants.

"Whatever. Come on Hazz, let's go to the flat."

Louis held his hands out and helped Harry and watched as Harry stood up and stretched, his bones popping back in place.

"M'Kay, Lou," Harry said, taking Louis' hand.

"Bye mates!" Louis called as they walked to the door.

"Bye!"

Once Niall and Liam were alone, Liam pulled away and looked at his friend flushed face.

"Ni," He asked softly.

Niall looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay?" Liam chuckled.

Niall nodded and looked at his feet, "Yeah, it's just that this is the third time people have mistaken us for a couple."

Liam just shrugged.

"So, that's just because we hang out all the time."

Niall looked up at Liam with a questioning look, "Do you think we spend _too much _time with each other?"

Liam's nose wrinkled and a look of disapproval was formed on his face.

"No, of course not. In fact, I think we should hang out some more. I mean, we've had interviews all week with photo-shoots so we hardly had time to talk. They separated us and Larry so we hardly had time to hand out with each other."

Niall smiled and then his nose wrinkled, "Looks like management thinks the same thing and want to separate 'Niam'." Niall chuckled.

Liam let out a laugh and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Liam called from the kitchen.

Niall plopped down on the couch and pulled out his iPhone, "You know I'll eat anything!"

Niall can hear Liam chuckle, "Hotdogs it is then!"

Niall smiled and tweeted, ' Real_Liam_Payne's making us food! C; Hotdogs :3'

A few minutes later, Liam called for Niall to come eat. In less than a second, Niall was sitting at the table, making Liam chuckle.

"It amazes me at how fast you come when it comes to food."

Niall chuckled and shook his head, "It amazes me too."

After they ate, Niall suggested that they wanted to watch a movie and gave Liam his best puppy dog face.

Liam thought he looked adorable and just couldn't refuse.

"What movie?" Liam asked.

"The Amazing Spider Man?" Niall questioned.

Liam chuckled, knowing that was Niall's favorite movie.

Liam put in the movie and joined Niall on the couch. In the middle of the movie, Niall rested his head on Liam's shoulder and Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's waist. Niall didn't seem to mind so he moved his head from his head from Liam's shoulder to his chest. Liam looked down and saw that he was focused on his movie.

After a while Niall looked up at Liam and smiled lightly. Liam smiled back, causing Niall's stomach to flutter.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Liam made the first move and leaned down, pressing his lips softly down on Niall's. Niall tensed for a second but then finally relaxed, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. Liam shifted so he could face Niall completely and wrapped his arms around Niall's waist pulling him closer. Niall threaded his finger through Liam's hair, deepening the kiss.

Liam smiled and pushed Niall down, having him fall softly down on the couch. Liam balanced himself on his forearms, trying not to crush his poor little snowflake.

Finally, they pulled away in need of air. They looked at each other, their breaths uneven. Liam leaned down and rested his head next to Niall's on the pillow. Niall still had his fingers in Liam's hair, scraping his nails softly of Liam's scalp, making Liam sigh.

Liam lifted his head and looked at Niall.

"Niall…" He whispered.

"Liam…" Niall whispered back.

Liam bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"So what does this make us?" Niall asked, as Liam pulled away.

"Well," Liam kissed his cheek, "I think," Kissed his forehead, "That we," His temple, "Are a couple." And a kiss on his nose, making him wrinkle it. Liam though he looked so cute and his eyes filled with such love.

"I think I like that idea." Niall whispered.

Liam smiled and gave Niall another kiss.

1D~1D~1D~1D~1D~1D

"I knew it!" Louis yelled, jumping up and down.

The boys decided to tell the boys the next day and they seem to be pretty excited-Louis more than the others.

Harry stood next to his boyfriend, smirking.

Zayn was smiling widely, sitting at the table.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Louis squealed.

Niall smiled and buried his head into Liam's chest as Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, kissing his soft Blonde hair.

As long as they have each other, they knew they'd be fine. From management, to haters. None of that mattered, because they have each other.

**Hope you liked it…Any negativity or "You can't use realistic people" Crap will be erased. I know I'm not allowed to use real people. But who cares? All that matters is that you guys enjoyed this story. Anyways c: Bye ;D**


End file.
